Cruise Ship Masquerade
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: Two women sneak aboard a cruise ship to follow a friend on her Overseas program, however, dark beasts lurk on the ship and that means there are only four men up to the task. What have these ladies gotten themselves into?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Weiss and Schwarz are not mine; I only utilize them for adventure. The story itself is a sequel of sorts to another story (_Drei Blumen),_ but it can act as a stand-alone.

* * *

The sound of the ocean mingled with the euphony of the harbor wind. Exhalation caused frozen crystals in the air and people huddled together for warmth. A massive cruise ship was the center of attention in a bay by Vancouver, Canada. Its hull gleamed in the noonday sun and hoards of people clamored about its exterior.

Sarah was among the hoard and she glanced about nervously. Her dad had flown with her and helped her find the ship. It wasn't that a cruise ship was difficult to find, but it definitely helped to have a parent along to help her navigate the streets to the ocean. She was about to embark on a Semester Overseas program for the spring semester. She wished that her two friends could come along with her, along with a host of other people but her university would not allow it. Sighing, she fondly remembered the good times she had with everyone and lamented the times she would miss. As she walked up the gangplank she realized she was indeed a lucky gal indeed for being able to embark on such a grand scholastic adventure.

Two heads peeked up from behind a wooden crate, a brunette known as Kristi and a blonde known as Alex. They would see that they would personally follow Sarah and not let her have all the fun. They threatened to row after the cruise ship in a lifeboat and Sarah laughed it off. If only she had known that they had seriously considered it. Kristi however came up with another plan.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Alex shook her head. "We're going to get into so much trouble!"

"If you're so worried then why did you come?" Kristi looked to her with a grin.

"Because you can be rather persuasive," Alex said sourly.

"Come now, my plans have worked brilliantly so far. We got cheap plane tickets and we finally got to say to a cab driver 'follow that cab' when Sarah and her dad headed here. We didn't get lost!" Kristi pumped her fist into the air and Alex grabbed it and pulled her down.

"Stop that or they'll catch us!"

"Right," Kristi said with a determined glint in her eyes. "Follow me and act casual." They pulled along their luggage and walked with the determination of college students. There was a crowd to get on the ship, so they dropped off their luggage in a crate heading to the cargo hold and then blended in with the crowd.

Alex whispered to Kristi, "this is never going to work."

"We'll never know until we try," Kristi said, hiding the fact she was petrified.

They were next in line to be questioned for boarding of the ship, when the man to question them was pulled aside.

"Boss! We've got a problem with the indoor pool," a cruise ship worker said.

Kristi grabbed Alex and pulled her to the side while the guy was distracted.

The boss rolled his eyes, "call the handyman then." He turned back to the line and blinked, shaking his head. He could have sworn he saw two girls standing there a moment ago.

Alex and Kristi ran to the other side of the deck. Catching their breath they looked around for a good hiding place.

Kristi smiled at a lifeboat.

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh hells no, it's freezing out here!"

Kristi raised a thermos. "I brought hot chocolate and we're wearing jackets. We'll find Sarah in the morning once we depart."

"Hot chocolate. . ." Alex drifted off momentarily.

Kristi smiled, "and I have Pocky."

"Mmmm…Pocky…"

They crawled into the lifeboat, unbeknownst that they were being watched.

Sarah hauled her luggage to her room and looked around with a smile. It had a dorm room like atmosphere and she wondered who her roommate would be since the cabin was a double. A commotion outside the cabin caused her to run out and to join the masses at the railing, to wave goodbye to the port.

The men of Weiss gathered around a mini-television set in a private cabin. A darkened figure behind a desk spoke to them. "A high class drug lord, Nagaharu Kaito is believed to be aboard the ship in the first class cabins, using the semester at sea program as a cover. He plans on making drops at each of the countries he visits and he will receive his first shipment in Japan. His agents will be everywhere and it is important that you maintain your covers as well. We have information, which leads us to believe that the members of Schwarz may be involved in the protection of the drug lord. Be vigilant men of Weiss and deny this dark beast his tomorrow."

The screen went black and Yohji turned to the others. "We're on a cruise ship, where there's a pool. . .there's bound to be ladies in bikinis in needs of sweet sweet lovin.'"

Ken groaned. "Stop saying that. Honestly, is that all you think about?"

Yohji nodded with a grin.

Aya glared a death look. "We are here to do a job and not pick up women."

"That's what you said the last time Aya-kun," Omi said looking slyly to him.

Aya raised an eyebrow. Omi's look reminded him slightly of Yohji's. "What is your point?"

Ken shifted slightly. "Don't tell me you forgot about the night club incident."

Aya paused. "No. . .I did not forget."

Yohji whispered conspiratorially to the others. "I knew it!"

Aya mumbled, "shi ne."

Omi straightened. "I'm excited to be a student on a cruise ship. I can't wait to meet the other students. The computer systems of the cruise ship are simply amazing as well."

Ken sighed. "How did I end up as a pool boy and handyman?"

"Because we are NOT letting Yohji near women in bathing suits," Aya said simply.

Yohji stared. "He gets to be a pool boy!" Sighing, "well, I suppose an entertainer and dance instructor wouldn't fit either of you three. Perhaps I can serenade the ladies in the lounge."

Aya looked to his watch. "I have classes to oversee as a Teacher's Assistant. See that everything goes well and be wary of suspicious passengers."

Ken, Omi, and Yohji nodded, parting their respective ways.

In another part of the ship, Crawford stood behind Nagi as he typed on the computer. "Have you tapped into the ship's surveillance systems?"

"Of course Crawford," Nagi said. "Everything is at my disposal."

"Good, now head to your classes and make some friends," Crawford said ushering him along.

Schuldig watched Nagi leave and shook his head. "You're like a mother bear Braddy Bear, ushering their cub along."

"I told you never to call me that," Crawford said, his eyeglasses flashing.

Schuldig grinned and snapped a photograph. "This one is going in the scrapbook. . .and I shall call it. . .'Angry Mother Bear'"

Crawford blinked as white lights filled his eyes. That was the fourth photograph Schuldig had taken of him this morning. "Schuldig. . ."

"Ja ja I know, 'get to work,'" Schuldig said. He put some extra film in his knapsack and straightened the camera about his neck. "I shall enjoy being a photographer. Ich genieße mein Opfer aufzupassen."

Crawford watched him leave and shook his head. Hefting some books under his arm he walked to his profession, a small smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Alex and Kristi were shivering inside the lifeboat. They had since devoured the pocky and the hot chocolate was now luke warm chocolate.

Kristi shivered. "Okay, this was a stupid plan."

Alex huddled beside her for warmth. "Well, it did get us aboard and we haven't been caught yet. But yes, it was a stupid plan."

Kristi peeked out of boat. "The coast is clear, let's go find Sarah."

Alex climbed out of the lifeboat, tested her sea legs and tried to will her foot to wake up. Kristi stretched and motioned Alex to follow. Kristi examined a map of the ship; while Alex tried to smile pleasantly to the people they walked past.

Whispering to Kristi, "how exactly are we going to find Sarah?"

Kristi grinned. "I have a plan."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Kristi walked over to a cruise ship worker. "Excuse me, my friend and I are looking for a fellow student on the ship. Where may we inquire about her room number? We want to establish a study group as soon as possible."

The worker raised an eyebrow, but looked through the ship roster when Kristi gave him Sarah's name. "Ah yes, she's in a double occupancy, room 29 on the fourth floor, inner cabins."

"Thank you sir," Kristi said with a dazzling grin.

Alex smiled politely and they walked on their way. Once they were out of earshot Alex looked to Kristi, "you don't have any idea where that is do you?"

"Not a clue," Kristi said. "But with my top notch navigational skills we'll find it in no time."

"In other words, we're going to be lost for a few hours," Alex said with a groan.

"Yep," Kristi said, "but we'll find it eventually. I hope you wore your walking shoes."

Sarah explored the ship for a few hours with other overseas program students and found it quite to her liking. There were many nooks and crannies to explore. The ocean air made her feel alive as she headed back to her room.

Yohji felt similarly as he headed to his assigned room. It would be suspicious if all the members of Weiss stayed in the same room. He walked into his room and flopped down on the bed. Turning his head he noticed a suitcase on the other bed. _So, I'm going to have a roommate after all. I wonder. . ._

He walked over to the suitcase and casually inspected it. If it fell open, because of a sea swell, then technically it wouldn't be his fault that he was 'investigating' its contents. The name on the tag of the suitcase caused him to raise an eyebrow. "It can't be. . ."

* * *

**Translation:**

Ich genieße mein Opfer aufzupassen.- _I will enjoy watching my prey_

**_Author's Note: _**I wrote this story for some friends before a friend did actually embark on her overseas program on a cruise ship. I gave it to her before her journey earlier in the year, I'm finally posting it now, lol.


	2. chapter 2

Sarah entered her room and froze. A dark figure was bent over _her_ suitcase. "What do you think you're doing with _my_ suitcase?"

"I'm picking it up," a voice responded smoothly, "it fell over."

"The water has been calm," Sarah said folding her arms. It hadn't occurred to her yet that the voice sounded familiar, until the figure turned around. "Yohji!"

Yohji grinned. "So, you're my roommate after all. I never forget a lady's name, especially one as radiant as you my dear. You truly rival the majesty of this cruise ship. Can I be your sailor?" His grin widened.

Sarah was in shock. This was the last person she expected to see and she inwardly wondered if there would be any more surprises. "The cabins were supposed to be same gendered pairings."

"Yaoi and yuri?"

"Not those kinds of pairings!"

Sarah sat on the bed and Yohji sat beside her.

"I do have a rather androgynous name," he said. "The ship workers must have looked at my name and assumed it was female."

Sarah said simply, "in other words you bribed someone into being convinced that your name was female."

Slipping an arm around her, "of course. After all I'm here as an entertainer and I'll make sure your scholastic cruise is as educational and as entertaining as possible."

"Oh really?"

"Hai," Yohji said with a sly smile. "Lesson one. . ."

Alex and Kristi wandered around the cruise ship. It was hour four and they had found everything but Sarah's cabin.

"We're close," Kristi said with determination.

"That's what you said an hour ago," Alex said. A flash out of the corner of her eye caused her to look around in confusion.

Kristi paused as well, and then shook her head. "Well, we're _closer_ than before."

"If you say so," Alex said.

They reached a crossroads of sort in a hallway and read the signs. "Pool to the left and lobby to the right. Okay, I'll take the lobby and you take the pool. Let's meet back here in five minutes."

Alex nodded, hoping that Kristi's navigational skills would wake up. Shame that they only really worked with a map. She walked toward the pool and smiled. She was a water baby and always liked being around it. While the ocean outside these walls was an appealing sight, the memories of friends in swimming pools always did make her smile.

She approached a worker and swallowed nervously. His shirt was off and a slight sheen of sweat glistened under the artificial lights. The humidity of the heated pool caused beads of sweat about her brow and caused the worker's pants to cling about his form.

"Excuse me?"

The worker turned around and his mouth dropped. "Alex!"

Alex froze; the heat must have been getting to her. She felt faint and reached for a pool chair. Ken rushed over to her and eased her into the chair. He ran a hand through his hair and steadied her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, you just caught me by surprise," Alex said.

Ken dabbed her forehead lightly with a towel and smiled shyly. "You took me by surprise as well; a surprise for which I am happy. What are you doing here?"

Alex shifted. "Kristi and I stowed aboard to follow Sarah on her Semester at Sea program. We split up to look for her room."

"Sarah is on the ship as well," Ken said thoughtfully. He absently wondered why Yohji was so anxious to head to his own room.

Alex nodded. "Why are you here?"

"To work," Ken said.

Alex blinked. "The others are here as well?"

"Yes," Ken said, "and we should find them. You've stowed aboard a dangerous ship." He pulled on a shirt and then took her hand.

"I'm supposed to meet Kristi," Alex said. Another flash caught the edge of her vision and she blamed it on the heat.

Ken nodded. "Then let us meet up with her as well."

Kristi walked into the lobby, into a sea of chaos. Students of all ages were everywhere and there were various teachers trying to separate them. She decided to try and help the teachers, her brown nosing tendencies coming to light.

Omi was desperately trying to help Aya keep the students in line. Aya plus children was never a good combination, but he managed to keep several of them in line by promising them a sword demonstration later.

Omi blinked at a woman in the crowd. "Aya-kun. . ."

"Not now Omi, I'm busy."

"But Aya-kun. . ."

"Save it for later Omi," he said in a hardened tone. He exhaled a hidden sigh of relief when the students were separated and turned to acknowledge the person who helped them.

Kristi stared at Aya in shock and he did likewise.

Omi poked Aya's arm. "That's what I was trying to tell you about."

Kristi closed her eyes and opened them again. She wasn't dreaming and when he walked over to her, she poked him.

"Why are you poking me?"

Kristi didn't stop poking him. "I'm making sure this isn't a dream. You tend to visit them quite often."

"I see," Aya said hiding a smile. He wasn't about to admit that he dreamed of her as well. He grabbed her hand and escorted her to the hallway. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I. . ."

Aya folded his arms. "You have that guilty look Yohji has sometimes."

Kristi explained to him what Alex and herself had done to get aboard the cruise ship in an effort to join Sarah. "I have to meet up with Alex. We were heading to Sarah's room, number 29. Do you know where it is?"

Omi looked to Aya who had a knowing look on his face.

"Number 29?"

Kristi nodded to Aya's inquiry.

"Fourth floor? Inner cabins?"

"Yeah," Kristi said suspiciously, "how did you know that?"

"She's not alone," Aya said simply.

Kristi looked to Omi and put two and two together. "Oh good lord."

Ken and Alex met with the others at the 'crossroads' and they headed to the cabins. Kristi took note of Ken holding Alex's hand and flashed her a smile. Of course, Alex hid a chuckle at the fact that Kristi didn't realize that Aya still had a hold on her hand.

Yohji was in the process of teaching Sarah some educational tips when a knock at the door jarred his attention. "Damn, I forgot to put up the 'Do Not Disturb Sign.'"

The door swung open and dark figures created a silhouette at the entranceway.

"Kristi? Alex? Guys?" Sarah was in shock. She wasn't sure how many more surprises she could take.

Yohji sighed, "damn."

"Yohji," Aya said measuring his words, "why are you in Sarah's cabin?"

"I was assigned here," Yohji said with a grin.

Aya stared and Ken gave him a stern look. Omi naively looked around the room and contented himself to examining Sarah's stuffed Tigger.

"Hi Sarah!" Kristi waved enthusiastically, while Alex waved sheepishly.

"How did you get here?"

Yohji started answering, "when a man and a woman-"

Sarah hit him with a pillow, looking pointedly in Omi's direction.

Kristi entered and explained to everyone how they got the paperwork from their colleges, convinced their families it was for educational purposes, wrangled cheap plane tickets, got onboard, stowed away in a lifeboat, and got lost.

"So you did this slightly illegal thing, just for me?" Sarah was in awe. She knew her friends were capable of such an operation, but she never thought they'd actually go through with it. Truth be told she was looking behind the ship because of Kristi's bold statement saying, 'We'll follow the cruise ship in a lifeboat if we have to!'

"Yes," Alex said with a shrug, "and it seemed like a fun idea at the time."

Kristi nodded. "Yep yep, I even negotiated my financial aid money and got a scholarship to pool the money together to fund the endeavor should we get caught."

Alex looked to her in shock. "You did?"

"Uh huh."

"You scare me sometimes," Alex said huddling closer to Ken.

Aya grabbed Yohji. "In that case you are not staying here. The girls will be staying with Sarah from now on. We have to get them jobs or else there presence here will be suspicious and that would not do. Anyone who draws attention will gauge our target's attention."

Sarah asked nervously, "Target?"

Aya explained about the drug lord, knowing they would find out anyway.

Ken looked to them all. "I'll speak with the ship director about work study occupations. But for now, it is best for Alex and Kristi to stay in this room."

"We'll be back in a few days," Aya said. "Do not leave this room." He looked pointedly to Kristi who nodded.

Yohji sighed, gave Sarah a kiss much to the surprise of the guys and the smiles of the girls, and then pulled Omi out of the room.

When the guys left, Kristi turned to Sarah and asked ever so innocently. "So, you had some alone time with Yohji eh?"

Alex played along. "I bet you guys had a nice conversation."

Sarah smiled. "Of course, the conversation of silence."

Alex's jaw dropped and Kristi burst out laughing.

Sarah looked to them. "So, looks like we've stumbled on another adventure."

"We're just lucky like that," Alex said with a grin.

Kristi leaned back onto the bed. "Our main luggage is in the cargo hold. We'll have to get that somehow."

"Aya said not to leave the room," Alex said in a warning tone.

"I know," Kristi said with a sigh, "and with my luck he'd know if I left the room."

"You'll get it eventually," Sarah said. "I'll have to smuggle you guys some food between classes. And besides, it looks like you had the foresight to pack a small bag of essentials."

Alex nodded and yawned. "That we did."

The girls settled down for the night. Alex and Kristi shared a bed, while Sarah shared a bed with Tigger. She planned to take many interesting photos with the stuffed animal.

The men of Schwarz met together before they settled down for the night. Farferello was content to slumber in the engine room, much to the disturbance of the other workers. Crawford was reading a newspaper when Schuldig walked in and dropped some photographs on a table before him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Crawford looked to the pictures with a smile. They were pictures of the females Kristi and Alex, along with the men of Weiss. "Because I knew you would take delight in finding out yourself."

Schuldig dropped into a chair beside Crawford. "Yes, I could hear their thoughts before I even took the pictures of them."

Crawford smirked. "Everything is going according to plan. We are to protect Nagaharu Kaito until told otherwise, however if we were to lure the men of Weiss into a trap our trip would be much the sweeter."

"I know how to make it much sweeter," Schuldig said licking his lips.

"In due time," Crawford said setting down the newspaper.

Nagi clicked away at the computer. "I have them on surveillance. They're all in the same room. When shall we infiltrate?"

"They will come to us," Crawford said simply.

Schuldig grinned. "Yes, I'm sure we can arrange that." He tried to pry into Crawford's mind, but alas the American still held a strong mind barrier.

"Patience," Crawford said simply.

Schuldig sighed, but was inwardly glad. That would give him more opportunities to photograph his prey.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**For the record Sarah is not as easy as she appears (she's not slutty, I just want to state that)…in fact I'd say she's giving Yohji quite the challenge, being a capable, intelligent woman…:continues praising:. And mwhuahaha, beware the photographing Schuldig! 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and the girls were delighted to be in the company of one another. Sarah described her classes to them and Kristi diligently took notes. Alex inwardly wondered what Kristi wrote in the notebook she carried everywhere, but on another level she knew that she didn't want to know.

A knock at the door caused them to turn their heads. Ken opened the door and rolled his eyes as Yohji posed.

Alex smacked her forehead when Sarah clapped. Kristi just kept writing in her notebook, chuckling, until it was taken away from her. Alex dangled the notebook above her head, until she noticed Ken watching.

"We're here to escort you to your work study positions," Ken said pleasantly. He extended his hand to Alex.

"Hai," Yohji said with a grin, looping an arm about Sarah's waist, "you'll be working at my end of the ship."

Kristi walked along wondering what they would be doing. They walked on deck and the view of the ocean took her breath away. She stared in awe until she realized she was alone. A flash out of the corner of her eye caused her to run after the others as she came to her senses.

Ken walked them into the lounge and banquet hall area. "This is where you'll be working."

Yohji grinned. "I'm the host and entertainer for the lounge folk. I also get to teach dance lessons, Aya isn't the only teacher in our group."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Alex we've decided to have you be one of the hostesses on the ship because of your experience. The staff will welcome you happily."

Alex nodded. "Good, something I know."

Yohji looked to Sarah. "They need an extra bartender, so I volunteered your name. They'll teach you everything you need to know and I'm sure you can slip me a few drinks."

"What do I get in return?"

Yohji whispered into her ear and Sarah gasped slightly.

Kristi stifled a laugh and wondered what she would do.

Ken looked to Kristi. "They needed an extra server so we gave them your name."

Kristi froze. "Whoa. . .wait a minute. I don't do food."

Ken blinked. "But you have to."

"Uh uh, I'm not good at that kind of work," Kristi said stubbornly.

Yohji walked over to Kristi. "I'll tell Aya if you don't."

Kristi folded her arms.

Alex looked to her. "It's not that hard."

Sarah also looked to her. "At least give it a try."

Kristi sighed and nodded. A week of training passed and things were working smashingly, well for two of the girls at least. Alex was an expert hostess, smiling pleasantly to all the guests and memorizing the floor plan to perfection. Sarah had a natural knack at bartending and was happy to be around Yohji so much. Kristi however was not meant to be a server. She lost count of how many plates she dropped, the tables she forgot, and the customers that yelled at her.

Aya was walking by the lounge, being hounded by students to show them swordsmanship when he saw Kristi holding a fork and visibly restraining herself not to stab a woman who was complaining.

"Excuse me I need an assistant," he said as he pulled the fork out of Kristi's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Ken was fixing a table and exchanged a glance with Alex.

Alex whispered to him, "thank goodness. I think she _was_ about to stab that woman."

Sarah took a drink when she saw this and Yohji gave her a look, so she poured him a drink too.

Aya presented her in front of the students. "She'll help me demonstrate swordsmanship."

"In front of the children!"

Aya nudged her, even though his heart did beat a little quicker.

"Oh right, I mean, yeah I've taken sword fighting lessons, kendo more specifically."

A child piped up. "Kendo! That's a Japanese sport and we'll be going to Japan!"

Aya gave her a sword and Kristi looked forlornly back to the lounge area. They faced each other and Kristi slowly realized that Aya wanted to fight her. "Um. . ."

He lunged at her and she responded. "Men!" She aimed for the head and missed, dodging a slash to her left. "Kote!" She went for his wrist, but he twisted his body around and she danced out of his way. Their swords clashed and Kristi pushed away. "Do!" She missed his side and found a sword at her neck. She calmly explained the meaning of the moves and the children stared in awe at Aya. They knew now not to ever mess with this teacher and they made their way inside.

Kristi ran a finger along the sword. "Superior sword skills I see, as fine tuned as ever."

Aya gave a rare smirk. "Time for you to get back to serving now that you've let out your steam."

Kristi grumbled and headed back inside.

The kitchen staff and others stared. They had seen the display. Kristi smiled pleasantly to them.

Yohji leaned against the bar and whispered to Sarah, "remind me never to piss her off."

Several days passed and the girls finally got a break. Alex lounged in the pool area and sighed contently. She had swam about the pool and relaxed on a beach towel. One of the girls she worked with kindly leant her a two-piece. A pair of hands startled her until they started massaging her shoulders.

"Hello Ken."

He smiled. "On your break I see, I am as well. It looks like you need lotion."

Alex blinked. "But we're inside."

Ken winked to Yohji who was flashing him a thumbs up. "UV rays can still get in through the sky lights and you have such delicate, fair skin."

Alex smiled. "An excellent point." She relaxed as he did his work, noting his tightly clad swimsuit.

Yohji found Sarah casually standing by a pool table. He hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked it behind him. He sat on the pool table and said, "Fancy a game my sweet?"

Sarah looked to him. "What kind of game?"

"Pool of course, strip pool. . ."

"Excuse me?"

"It's all the rage," Yohji said with a grin.

Sarah grinned, Alex had a pool table in her basement after all and she had been practicing. "You're on."

Kristi sat in the lounge director's office and sighed as she heard the words, "I'm sorry but we can't have you as a server anymore."

Kristi nodded. "I understand." She walked out of the lounge and wandered sadly around the ship. She paused before a large door, "the ship has a LIBRARY!"

She walked in and her eyes lit up. Back home she worked at a library and she loved her work. She spent her break in there, soaking up knowledge. Though, unfortunately for her, she had library tendencies and she couldn't help but organize the books.

Ken finished massaging the lotion into Alex's skin and he lightly kissed her ear. He noted her shiver and smiled. "Care for a swim?"

"Of course," Alex replied.

They waded into the warm water and swam around the pool, until they came to a Jacuzzi. They entered and Alex savored the warmth of the water. Ken placed an arm about her; "I think I shall enjoy my breaks from now on."

"Indeed," Alex said in agreement.

By another pool, clothes were being shed after many games. Sarah still had a good portion of clothes on, but Yohji was losing clothes fast. He was just down to his pants, having shed his underwear off the previous game.

Sarah sunk the eight ball with a triumphant grin. "I win." She leaned against her pool stick and smiled innocently to him.

Yohji blinked, _how did she win!_ He hid his surprise and decided that he had let her win. "You do indeed. And I suppose I should give the winner their prize. . ."

Sarah grinned, "I do like to win."

"In that case," Yohji said reaching for his zipper, "we should play these games more often."

Kristi had since fallen asleep in the library on top of a book. The moonlight from the porthole shined down on her form. A dark figure walked over to her, lightly touched her hair and covered her with a blanket. He smiled and whispered, "it's only a matter of time now."

Kristi stirred in her sleep an hour later and blinked at the blanket about her. A library worker picked up the books around her, "you're lucky. The librarian gave you that."

"Oh, tell her I said thanks," Kristi said yawning.

"Him," the worker said with a smile, correcting her.

Kristi stretched and headed back to the room.

The days went on like that, Alex and Ken would take their breaks by the poolside enjoying each other's company. Sarah and Yohji would play their 'special' games in private. And Kristi would barricade herself in the library, reading as much as she could get, helping the library workers by shelf reading, and falling asleep exhausted ending up with a blanket about her form.

One night she was awakened by a library worker, "the librarian wants to give you a job."

Kristi perked up. "Wow, really?"

The worker nodded. "He wants to see you now in his study." She pointed to a long corridor.

Kristi thanked her and headed down the dimly lit passageway, shivering at the cold, so she wrapped the blanket about her shoulders. She knocked softly and entered as the door opened. "Hello?"

A desk was before her and a large plush chair faced the opposite direction.

"Excuse me? I'm Kristi. You wanted to see me?"

The chair slowly turned around and Kristi stepped back with a sharp gasp. "Crawford!"

Crawford smiled. "I've been Seeing you for quite some time now, but yes I wanted to see you."

Kristi looked to the blanket in confusion and then in sudden understanding. She whirled about to the door to see Nagi standing at the entrance. The door slammed shut behind her. She struggled to steady her breathing as Crawford started walking toward her.

"What do you want?"

"To finish what we started," Crawford said with a dark smile.

Kristi backed to the door and inwardly cursed. She hadn't heard the door lock and she looked about wildly to try and find another way out. "We didn't start anything."

"I beg to differ," he said. He took her hand before it could reach for the doorknob and with his other hand he removed the blanket from about her shoulders. "You'll no longer need that to keep you warm."

Kristi shivered and he moved closer. "Whatever you think you See, I will play no part in it."

Moving close to her ear he whispered, "oh I think you will."

Kristi was about to answer in the negative when he suddenly kissed her. It caught her by surprise and she tried to push him away. For a brief moment she relaxed against him, but managed to pull away. She put a hand to her lips in an attempt to regroup, but Crawford grabbed her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're going to do everything I say," he said simply.

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are, you will help to lead the men of Weiss into a trap, as will your friends," Crawford said.

"Alex and Sarah! No!" She struggled against him and he only tightened his hold about her body.

"While your struggling is fun for me, it would be easier if you did not resist," Crawford whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against them, "so much easier."

Kristi gritted her teeth with tears in her eyes and listened to what he had to say.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Yes, the Kristi in question (me! the insane author) does know kendo, does work at a library, and believe me…her a serving food just don't mix. My friends at this point are probably mumbling, 'great, she's talking in the third person again.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex walked down one of the ship's corridors after spending a lovely evening with Ken. They had watched the stars come out after their swim and she had just finished changing. Her hair was still wet and she was anxious to return to the room to dry it off. A note on the door caught her attention. She took it into her hands and read:

_Meet me in room 333 for a late night rendezvous ASAP._

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

She smiled and immediately assumed it was Ken. He had talked about wanting to make her an evening dinner yesterday. Walking to the stairwell she made her way to the floor and knocked on the door. Getting no answer she opened the door, "Ken?"

"Come inside and close the door behind you. You'll ruin the mood."

Alex tilted her head, Ken's voice sounded almost muffled. She closed the door and the room was filled with darkness. She shifted nervously and felt the wall for a light switch. Discovering the switch she turned on the light and nearly jumped when she saw that it was a red light that lit the room. Bloody shadows danced on the walls and she noticed multiple clotheslines across the room, with photographs strung on them. . .photographs of her.

There were developing trays on tables and chemicals everywhere. Alex's breathing increased as she examined the pictures. There were some of the Weiss boys, some of Kristi and Sarah, but there were a lot of pictures of her. Her eyes widened at some of the more private photos and she stared at them in horror, especially the ones with her and Ken. . .with Ken's picture blacked out.

She raced to the door and found it locked. Pounding on the door she screamed, "Let me out!"

_No one can hear you Alex._

Alex looked around in horror; she had heard those words in her mind. "No, no no no no no."

_Yes, yes yes yes yes yes. Did you miss me?_

"I would never miss you!" She went to try the door again and she was promptly grabbed by the arm and had it twisted behind her. She winced and groaned softly in pain.

"I think you miss my dangerous side," Schuldich said. "I've been watching you Alex. I know you better than that Ken and better than you know yourself. I know what you like." He kissed her ear and savored her involuntary shiver.

"Don't you dare say that you know me!"

"Oh but I do and your friends as well," Schuldig said dragging her over to the photographs. "There you are with Ken, so very happy by the poolside, in that stunning two piece. Did you know Ken gets jealous when other men look at you? Believe me, he would not think twice about clawing their intestines out to defend your honor."

Alex growled at him, "he wouldn't kill over that."

"You haven't been in his mind," Schuldig said with a dark chuckle. "Ah here is a photograph of your friend Kristi. So very sad as she looks out to the ocean, but of course she hides that from you. And oh my, here's a picture of Sarah and Yohji. Doesn't she have the hidden wild side?"

"You stalker!"

Schuldig smirked. "I suppose you could say that. Now, won't you pose for some pictures in a private session?"

Alex swore at him and Schuldig laughed in delight.

"Well," he said, "I figured I could just try. Fürchten Sie sich nicht, I will not harm you or your friends, provided that you help us lure the men of Weiss into a trap."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will have much to fear," Schuldig said darkly.

Sarah walked out of the private lounge room with a wide grin on her face. She was a winner in all games: poker, pool, chess, checkers, and yes even tic-tac-toe. With their combined minds, she and Yohji could come up with the most creative games.

She returned to the room and was surprised to see that Alex wasn't back yet. She usually arrived before Kristi. Looking to the phone in her room she noticed a message button blinking.

An automated voice played, "**your presence is requested in the cargo hold to retrieve your luggage. If you do not retrieve the luggage by tonight, then you will not be able to retrieve it at all due to lack of staff and theft protection storage space."**

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "that's weird and makes no sense. But oh well, I better go get Alex and Kristi's luggage." She wrote a note for them and headed below deck.

Farferello sat below decks, smiling eerily at the engines. He liked its loud noise and the heat it emanated. He twirled a dagger around in his hand and launched it at a pipe, taking pleasure in the way it caused a spark as it hit. His dagger floated back to him and he remembered the task at hand.

Nagi watched Farferello and felt like a babysitter. While Crawford and Schuldig were busy with the other two girls, he had to make sure that Farferello did his job properly and that Sarah cooperated. He didn't want to deal with Yohji, after seeing the effects Yohji had on the youngest member of Weiss.

Sarah entered the cargo hold, finding that the door was opened, however she did at least knock on the side of the doorway. "Hello? I got a message saying that my friends' luggage was here."

She waited for a few minutes hoping someone would show up, but alas there was no one so she searched through the luggage. After several minutes she was able to find Alex and Kristi's suitcases. "There, that wasn't too hard."

Luggage fell causing the suitcases she just found to be buried. "No! Crap!" She dug through the suitcases again, cursing her luck.

Farferello entered the room, dagger in hand. "I can help." He started tearing through suitcases to get to the ones Sarah was looking for.

Sarah nearly screamed, but she was able to downgrade it to an 'eek!' Nagi used his telekinesis to have the door lock in the room as he floated above the two. Sarah was two preoccupied with a dagger wielding Farferello to even notice a floating Nagi.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her the suitcases. She was relieved to note that only the straps had minor dagger damage, she was at a loss at how she was going to explain this to Kristi and Alex.

"I like daggers," Farferello said caressing the blade.

"Um, me too," Sarah said. _Great, now I have to talk my way out of this._

Farferello looked to her thoughtfully and handed her the dagger.

Sarah blinked. "Oh no, I couldn't. It's yours."

Farferello motioned to the other suitcases lying on the ground. "You try."

Sarah took the dagger and with a nod from Farferello started stabbing the suitcases. "Okay, I'm doing it."

"More."

"Okay. . ." Sarah started hacking away at the suitcases, feeling sorry for the people who owned the luggage. But frankly it felt liberating to just destroy things.

Farferello clapped and then took the dagger back.

Nagi floated down behind Sarah who let out another 'eek!'

"Don't do that!"

Nagi smiled. "My apologies, but you're going to have to do what we say."

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't," Nagi said leaning close to whisper to her, "I'll tell Farferello that you don't like daggers."

Sarah visibly paused, "okay kid, talk."

The three returned to their room later that night and when their eyes met; they each knew that members of Schwarz had contacted them.

Kristi looked to the others, "what were you asked to do?"

Sarah was the first to respond. "The ship is planning a masquerade ball tomorrow night and I have to slip Yohji a sleeping draught. Apparently Schwarz thinks Weiss will go after the drug lord at that time."

Alex also nodded. "Schuldig mentioned the masquerade ball as well. I have to convince Ken to follow me into a room where he'll be detained so they can usher the drug lord to safety."

Kristi was quietly drifting off until Sarah and Alex stared at her. "Yeah, Crawford mentioned the masquerade as well. He wants Aya to attend and to be caught by the drug lord. He said he'd be watching me."

Sarah shook her head. "Oh yes, I got your suitcases for you guys." She shrugged sheepishly, "Nagi helped to 'carry' them back to the room after an interesting visit with Farferello." She described the 'dagger incident.'

"That's better than Schuldig stalking and taking pictures of you," Alex said glumly.

"That's just creepy," Sarah said.

Kristi nodded and yawned, pretending to lie down to sleep to avoid being asked about Crawford. She wasn't about to mention the kiss.

"Say Kristi what about your time with Crawford?" Alex looked to Kristi. "Kristi?" She poked her shoulder.

Sarah joined in with a grin and started poking Kristi's other shoulder.

"Guys!" Kristi gave them a mock glare. "I'm just tired."

Sarah asked with a sly grin. "Why are you tired?"

"I was reading all day and then Mr. Crawford the librarian paid me a little visit."

Alex exchanged a look with Sarah. "A little visit?"

Kristi rolled over on her side. "Good night guys."

"Kristi. . ." Alex and Sarah chimed simultaneously.

"Good_ night_ guys."

* * *

**Translation:**

Fürchten Sie sich nicht. - _Do not fear._

**_Author's Note: _**Yes, I was smacked for that whole Schuldig scene…something about it being creepy. Mwhuahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Morning arrived with a knock on the door.

"Ten more minutes," Alex mumbled.

Kristi blinked to find Alex snuggled next to her in bed. There were only two beds in the room, so they decided to share one. "Well, least I'm warm," she mumbled.

Sarah fumbled for her glasses and opened the door.

Yohji swept her into his arms planting a kiss on her lips and presented her flowers. "I have come to ask something of you my rare flower."

"Oh?"

"Would you care to blossom and bloom with me at the masquerade this evening?"

Sarah had to process the words before she replied, "yes Yohji. I'll go to the masquerade with you. Wow, that was a 'special' line."

Kristi mumbled and stood, "as long as you guys don't start blossoming and blooming in front of me I'm fine."

Yohji grinned, "I thought you liked to watch."

Kristi just gave him a look.

Ken walked in after Yohji and smacked him. "It's too early in the morning for that kind of talk." He walked over to Alex and sat beside her on the bed. "Good morning."

Alex peeked her head out of the blankets. "Morning already?"

Ken nodded. "Though I am here with you this morning, would you care to accompany me this evening to the ball?"

Alex smiled and came out from the blanket. "Of course."

Ken reached for her hands and kissed them happily.

Ken and Yohji folded their arms and waited for Aya to walk into the room. He motioned for Kristi to walk over to him, so she shrugged and did so whispering, "they're making you do this aren't they?"

Aya shook his head. "No, I want to, just not in front of them. Will you come with me to the ball?"

"Yes," Kristi said, "hopefully with a mask on we'll both feel at home and be able to express ourselves more."

Aya kissed her gently on the cheek and a chorus of 'AWWs' erupted from the room. Everyone was hanging out the door watching. Kristi blushed and Aya glared.

The next several hours were in preparation for the masquerade. They didn't have to work and the guys arranged for them to be pampered at the ship salon.

Sarah entered the room where she would be and relaxed in a plush chair. She was set to have a facial first and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she discovered Yohji dressed in white and holding the facial lotions.

"Since when do you do facials?"

"Since now," Yohji said, "I am well versed in the ways of the salon. I try to make a visit every couple weeks and I am a licensed massage therapist, though of course Ken and Aya will deny the latter."

"According to my salon pamphlet, entitled "Uncle Yohji's Guide to the Salon" I have to bathe at some point in a 'luxurious island shower,'" Sarah said looking to him expectantly.

"I am a well trained shower assistant," Yohji said with a wide grin.

"Well, then teach me the ways of the salon," Sarah said.

"Another lesson underway," Yohji replied.

Alex enjoyed the salon experience immensely. She had received a facial, a massage, and had just had her nails done. It was a rare treat when she got to go to a salon and she savored every aspect of its ways. She sat in a chair to get her hair done and sighed contently.

Schuldig snuck into the room and placed cucumbers over her eyes. To hide his German accent he spoke in an American accent, "this will make your hair a surprise and help get rid of the bags around your eyes. Your gentleman tells me that he knows exactly the way you want your hair done."

Alex smiled and leaned back to have her hair washed. Hands massaged her head as her hair was shampooed and then continued as her hair was towel dried. Schuldig entered Alex's mind, doing her hair precisely as she envisioned. When he finished he kissed both her cheeks, took a picture, and before he left the room said into your mind _I do hope you enjoy my surprise._

Alex gasped as she sat up and the cucumbers fell from her eyes. She was distracted when she saw her hair in the mirror, it was styled just as she had imagined and she was in awe.

Kristi went into the massage area and disrobed to lie on the table, placing the sheet over her body. She was beyond stressed over what she had to do and doubted that even a coveted massage would do any good.

Crawford dimmed the lights in the massage room after 'relieving' the masseuse of his duties. He put on some soft music and a fountain, then removed a little of the sheet to massage Kristi's back. The sudden hands took her by surprise, but she forced herself to enjoy the massage.

"You're so tense," Crawford said in a smooth voice.

Kristi had her eyes closed and they snapped open. She immediately tensed, but strong hands pushed her down and kneaded the tense muscles. She gasped softly as she felt the muscles relax and she rested her head down, ignoring her alarmed thoughts.

"There, that's better," Crawford said as his glasses glinted from the candlelight.

Some time passed and the girls were pampered whether they wanted to be or not. Yohji escorted Sarah to a room and unveiled her gown for later in the evening. Sarah stared at it in wonder. It was a masquerade type gown, with the flowing bottom and puffed out sleeves. The dress' main color was black, but golden designs snaked about the bottom of the dress and the bodice. Golden thread was laced about the dress, giving it an ivy-like design.

"Yohji, it's beautiful," Sarah said. She examined the black mask with golden designs, creating a dangling ivy effect.

"It was made to compliment your beauty, for you are the rare treasure that every man wishes to find," Yohji said smoothly.

Sarah was about to comment that the line wasn't going to work, but she was far too distracted by the dress. Yohji unveiled his outfit as well and she was amazed at how well his outfit complimented hers. . .no wonder he was the best dressed member of Weiss.

Alex walked into another room after her hair was done and paused at what she saw. Ken was dressed in an ornately designed suit and smiled to Alex.

"I have your dress for tonight," he said. "Yohji helped me pick it out."

Alex gulped and thought, _Yohji helped him pick it out? By the gods, I'm going to end up naked at this ball._

Schuldig was in another room and chuckled as he listened in on Alex's thoughts. "One can only wish."

Ken displayed the dress and smiled as Alex's eyes widened in awe.

"It's lovely Ken," Alex said.

The dress was an icy blue and silver thread mingled with the blue to create winged designs. While the inlaid silver designs appeared random, if you looked closely you could notice varying wings of different creatures such as a butterfly, dragon, and phoenix.

Alex reverently touched the gown and was pleased to note that Ken matched with her nicely. The mask for the dress matched the theme with silver and blue feathers in a winged pattern.

Kristi blinked her eyes open on the massage table.

"By the gods, I fell asleep."

She put the robe back on and stumbled out of the room, feeling oddly relaxed. Walking into the next room she was surprised to see a very dressed up Aya.

"Am I still dreaming?"

Aya displayed her gown. "Perhaps."

Kristi's jaw dropped. The dress was a deep red, with black lace about the bottom, neckline, and sleeves. Black thread interlaced with red fabric to create subtle rose designs on the dress. She picked up the red mask, which had a black and red rose on it and black lace about the edges.

"This is amazing Aya," Kristi said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it."

Once Kristi finished getting dressed he placed a mask about his face. The mask had a red rose and he extended his hand, "Let us go to the others."

The three didn't get to see each other until they were at the entrance of the ball.

Sarah removed her mask. "Alex?"

Alex blinked. "Sarah?"

"That dress really lights you up," Sarah said.

"Yeah, it gives you a glow," Kristi said chiming in.

Alex and Sarah looked around confused wondering who said that. Kristi rolled her eyes and removed the mask.

"Over here guys."

They just stared, along with the other Weiss guys. Aya hadn't stopped staring.

Kristi shifted. "What? Do I look that bad?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, you look that damn good."

"Yes," Alex said nodding, "red is your color."

Kristi looked to Alex's hair, "nice hair." She raised an eyebrow when she

blushed.

Alex looked to Sarah. "You look soooo good."

Yohji was very quiet as he stared at Sarah's chest and raised his eyes when Ken nudged him.

Kristi looked to Sarah. "You'll be turning some heads this evening," she said winking and placing the mask back on.

Alex smiled. "And I must say the guys clean up nicely."

Sarah stifled a chuckle as she thought about the words 'clean up nicely.' She nudged Yohji when he started to chuckle. Ken smiled and Aya feigned disinterest, until Kristi held his hand. Fortunately for him, no one noticed his smile except Kristi.

"Too bad Omi couldn't come along," Alex said. "I think he would liked seeing the dancers."

"He's in his room monitoring surveillance," Ken said, "just in case the drug lord shows his face here."

The music started and they headed into the grand ballroom, reserved for special occasions.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**The more I read this, the more I realize that Kristi, Sarah, and Alex _would _act like this, lol. Scary ne? Or amusing perhaps? 


	6. Chapter 6

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade. . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you! _

Yohji extended his hand to Sarah and they proceeded to dance to the music in tune. They had practiced a dance in one of Yohji's 'special' dance sessions. It was a similar to a waltz and they glided across the dance floor.

_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade ...  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you! _

Ken took Alex's hand and they swayed to the beat with the other dancers,

unaware that Schuldig was watching her. He stood off to the side with his camera, taking pictures. He was dressed in a green suit and wore a green and black mask._  
_

_Flash of mauve. . .  
Splash of puce. . .  
Fool and king. . . _

_Ghoul and goose. . .  
Green and black. . .  
Queen and priest. . .  
Trace of rouge. . .  
Face of beast. . ._

Kristi was surprised when Aya started dancing with her and was even more surprised that he knew how to dance. Sword fighting after all was considered a dance and you watched your opponent's movements or in this case your partner's movements to counteract them.

_Faces. . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round. . .  
in an inhuman race. . ._

_Eye of gold. . .  
Thigh of blue. . .  
True is false. . .  
Who is who. . .?  
Curl of lip. . .  
Swirl of gown. . .  
Ace of hearts. . .  
Face of clown. . .  
_

Crawford watched from the side, sipping some wine. He was dressed in dark red and had a black rose on his mask. He foresaw what Kristi would wear and waited to make his move.

Farferello's golden eyes flashed as he watched the masquerade from high above the ballroom. He chuckled; thinking about the way Nagi locked the youngest member of Weiss in his own room. Nagi saw Farferello chuckling and put a finger to his lips to silence him. They were balanced on a rafter near some decorations.

_Faces. . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light. . .  
in the sound. . .  
But who can name the face. . .?  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds. . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you! _

Sarah jolted at the words of the song and Yohji escorted her to the side.

"Are you all right?" He looked to her with concern.

Sarah watched glasses float to a table behind him. "Yes, I just need a drink."

"Let me get one for you," Yohji said standing.

"No, it's all right," Sarah said with a dazzling smile. "I know what you like."

She approached the drinks and drew a vial of liquid from a crevice in her gown. From which crevice. . .well, you'll just have to use your imagination. Her hands trembled as she held it and she was about to put it back when a knife became lodged in the table near her hand. She nearly screamed, especially when she looked up to see a waving Nagi and grinning Farferello. She took a deep breath and poured the sleeping draught into Yohji's drink as she mixed the concoction.

"Here you go," she said handing Yohji his drink.

"Thanks love," he said gulping it down.

Sarah nervously sipped her drink.

_Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads. . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you! _

Aya twirled Kristi about almost enveloping her in the cloak he wore and paused

as he saw a table of gentlemen watching the dance. They wore masks, but were dressed in business suits. The one in the middle was Nagaharu Kaito, the drug lord.

"Kristi," Aya whispered, "the drug lord has made an appearance. I have to pursue my mission."

"Aya, please no," Kristi said in a pleading whisper.

_Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies. . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you! _

Crawford made his way through the crowd and took Kristi's hand. In a Spanish accent, "If you are leaving Sir, I will gladly dance with your lady."

Aya nodded and gave Kristi a quick kiss before disappearing into the crowd. Kristi didn't recognize Crawford and she turned to the gentleman, "please Sir, I don't want to dance."

The gentleman pulled her close against him.

"But I want to dance with you," Crawford said, "and you must dance with me."

Kristi tried to pull away, but Crawford pulled her into the dance; exaggerating the movements every time she tried to pull away.

_Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes. . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will_  
_still pursue you!_

Alex danced happily with Ken and lost sight of Sarah and Kristi.

Schuldig spoke into her mind. _Alex. . .now is the time for you to take your Weiss _

_kitten out of this ballroom._

Alex abruptly stopped in her dancing and Ken looked to her in confusion. "Are you okay?"

_Do it now Alex or I will have to do something rather frightful._

Alex nodded. "I. . .I just feel a little light headed. It must be all the people in one place. Let's go to someplace more private."

Ken hooked her arm into hers and walked with her to a small room at the side of the ballroom. It was empty and he sat beside Alex, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and removing her mask to dab her forehead.

Schuldig discretely closed the door, locking it and peered into the door's porthole chuckling._  
_

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
_

Yohji's eyes started to drift close and he didn't notice his watch start to blink a message from Aya. Resting his arms on the table he yawned and let his head sink to them, falling asleep. Sarah felt horrible and rested her head on his shoulder, hoping something good would happen among all this evil.

Ken blinked and took a pager from his pocket. "It's Aya, he must have spotted the drug lord." He went to the door and tried to open it. He blinked and started pounding on the door. "This is odd."

Alex quietly wringed her hands, "It's not going to open Ken." She was on the verge of tears. "I've betrayed you. Schuldig locked the door." A tear trickled down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Ken stared at her in shock. "Schuldig?"

Alex nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat, "I didn't have a choice. None of us did."

Ken walked over to her and took her hands into his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Schuldig would have known and he would have hurt you or the others." Alex sniffled.

Ken held her in his arms and hoped Yohji and Omi would be able to help Aya.

_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
mask behind you! _

Aya stalked after the drug lord and wondered why the others hadn't come yet. He noticed Kristi dancing among the crowd and thought it was eerie that the other dancer matched her dress so well. The other dancer almost seemed to be an opposite of himself. A noise to his left caused him to duck. One of the men in suits noticed that he was following and they threw a dart at him. Cursing, he reached from under his cloak and drew his sword.

_Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads. . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare_-

The music stopped._  
_

Sarah noticed a commotion at the other end of the ballroom and she watched as Nagi floated down and then did likewise with Farferello. She tried to wake Yohji up.

"Yohji!"

No reaction.

"YOHJI!"

Still no reaction.

She tried to shake him, poke him, and dump water on him. He stirred, but other than that he didn't wake up. Sarah paused for a moment and whispered into his ear caressing his G spot. . .which was under his chin, so minds out of the gutter.

Yohji's eyes opened blearily, "nani? What? Really?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Get up, Aya needs your help!"

"My legs feel like lead," Yohji slurred, "and I didn't drink much today."

Aya was outnumbered as he struggled to fight off the men, until a dart pierced his arm. His reflexes started to slow.

Kristi stared in horror and nearly got away from Crawford. He pulled on her arm, causing her to twirl back to him and he whispered, "don't try to escape. Any more attempts and I will order his death."

"You wouldn't. . ."

Crawford whispered, "I would." He walked over to the drug lord, dragging Kristi along as Aya was detained. "Mr. Nagaharu, my organization has revealed this assassin and we leave him to your discretion."

Nagaharu curled a lip in disgust. "His presence is abhorring, he should be killed."

Crawford felt Kristi tense. "No, let us keep him alive to find out if there will be any more attempts on your life. Let's take him with us."

Nagaharu stroked his chin thoughtfully, "yes. A fighter such as this will be hard to break, but it can be done."

Yohji struggled to stand and turned to Sarah, "find Ken and Alex." He already suspected what she had done, putting two and two together when he saw an embedded knife in the table.

Sarah nodded and wandered through the terrified and confused crowd. A door off to the side caught her eye and she peeked in through the window. She struggled to unlock it until a guy in green and black helped her open the door.

Ken and Alex looked up and watched as Sarah turned to thank the guy who helped her.

Schuldig removed the mask. "No need for thanks," he said pushing her into the room, "your friends needed company."

Sarah yelped and turned around to bang on the door. "Damn it!"

Alex sighed and hung her head, while Ken comforted her.

Yohji stumbled to Omi's room and groaned to find the door locked. He used his wire to cut through the lock and opened the door to find Omi strapped to the computer chair and watching the masquerade ball.

When Yohji loosened the gag Omi coughed, "Yohji-san they're taking Aya to the helicopter pad. And Schuldig locked Sarah, Alex, and Ken in a room near the ballroom entrance."

Yohji finished untying him. "Go unlock the three of them and tell Ken what you saw. I'll go after Aya."

Omi nodded and ran to the ballroom. He kept his mind blank as he peered through the entranceway. Schuldig was walking around the ballroom, erasing the memories of what just happened to the people there. He snuck over to the room and fumbled with the lock until it opened.

Sarah had tried resorting to a hairpin and was failing miserably until the door opened.

Alex stared in shock, "a hairpin actually works?"

Ken blinked, then chuckled as he noticed Omi. "Well, a hair pin and a little help from a young assassin."

They tried to quietly sneak away, until the eyes of Schuldig were upon them. "Ah ah ah, not so fast. I'm not through with you all yet." He stared at Alex, "my fun has only just begun."

The four started running. Omi relayed what he saw to Ken as they ran up a stairwell.

Sarah huffed. "Where are we running to?"

"The helicopter pad," Ken said, "we're near enough to land and they're going to escape."

"I. . .hate. . .stairs," Alex said between breaths.

Aya groaned as he was dragged along the stairs and Kristi looked to him in concern. Crawford nuzzled her neck and she tried to fight back a shiver, failing miserably.

"It's past the point of no return," Crawford said.

"Don't you dare use a Phantom of the Opera line on me," Kristi said glaring.

"I can't help it," Crawford said with a chuckle, "Kristi does sound similar to Christine."

Yohji was following them and inwardly noted, _not a bad line_. He then mentally smacked himself for giving Crawford 'props.' Though he did inwardly think about acting as the phantom to Sarah later.

Omi had brought Ken his claws and Ken put them on as they ran up the stairs. Sarah and Alex stopped as the guys kept running. Alex was close to wheezing and Sarah looked at a sign on the wall.

"I've got an idea," Sarah said.

Yohji waited for Omi and Ken, deciding not to wait for the girls because it would be far too dangerous. A helicopter flew above the cruise ship and it slowly descended to the pad. Crawford tightened his grip on Kristi, while she fought to keep her dress from providing a view.

Kristi felt a vibrating near her thigh and slowly looked to Crawford. He gave her a look and drew a cell phone from his pocket. "Yes?" After a moment of listening, "I see, excellent timing." Crawford looked up and imparted a message to Schuldig. _Our contract with Nagaharu Kaito has ended. We are to take the helicopter and dispatch of any who get in our way._

Schuldig relayed the message to Nagi and Farferello. _Time to have some fun boys._

Yohji, Ken, and Omi ran onto thehelicopter pad carving a path toward Aya and the drug lord. Aya feigned weakness and twisted about so the captors holding his arms ran into each other. Taking his sword back he stalked toward the drug lord.

The drug lord looked to where the members of Schwarz were standing. "Help me!"

_Our contract with you has ended, _Schuldig said in his mind. _May the sharks feast on your flesh._

Aya advanced toward the drug lord who jumped over the railing. Looking down, Aya watched as he was sucked under the ship.

Nagi calmly made his way to the helicopter, floating the pilot out of the way and taking the controls. Schuldig pulled on Farferello's arm promising him a new dagger as they boarded the helicopter.

Sarah and Alex stepped out of the elevator, well rested and watched the end of the fight along with the drug lord falling to his death.

"Where in the nine hells is Kristi?" Alex scanned the deck.

"By a devil from one of the hells," Sarah said staring.

Kristi's mask was dangling about her neck and she was struggling against Crawford. She slipped and got tangled in his cloak. Crawford motioned for the helicopter to start taking off. "Well, it seems that I must catch up with my companions. Until next we meet, I give you a remembrance."

He lifted the cloak up and kissed her, before loosening the brooch about his neck; causing the cloak and Kristi to fall to the ground. Reaching up he grabbed a rope ladder from the helicopter and laughed as he flew away.

Aya was about to throw his sword when nearly everyone restrained him. Kristi stared up, the cloak still about her and shook her head. Gaining her senses she looked to Aya, "don't throw the pretty sword. You don't want it lost in the sea."

Security ran onto the helicopter pad and ran over to the group. "Unauthorized access to another country is strictly prohibited. Where are your visas?"

Alex was dizzy and leaned against Ken. "My Visa credit card is back in the room."

Ken whispered gently, "not those Visas."

Yohji strolled over to the security guards, promising them drinks and ladies to get them out of trouble. Once he made friends with them he went back to Sarah. "So, what you whispered to me. . ."

"No," Sarah said.

Yohji's face fell. "But. . ."

"I had to wake you up somehow," Sarah said with a shrug.

"Damn."

Ken held Alex against him. "We should get them back to their rooms. Persia will want us to leave tomorrow when we reach port since the mission is over."

Kristi rested against Aya who nodded and put his own cloak around her, in addition to Crawford's.

Nagi flew the helicopter and looked behind to see the other members of Schwarz's actions. Farferello was playing with the new dagger Schuldig gave him, looking for a bird to kill. Schuldig was looking through a scrapbook and staring at the pictures. Crawford made his way to the cockpit and sat beside Nagi, wrapping a blanket about himself. He smelled the blanket and smirked.

"You have that look on your face," Nagi said.

"What look?"

"The same one after the mission in Canada," Nagi said simply.

"Concentrate on flying," Crawford said. Slipping his mask in his pocket he shifted in the blanket, _I'll sleep well tonight_.

Schuldig chuckled in the back as he stared at his photos; it didn't take a telepath to figure out what Crawford was thinking about.

A day passed on the ship and it was time for the men of Weiss to depart, along with Alex and Kristi. They were to be sent home, after the Overseas committee discovered they weren't on the ship roster. However, they conveniently forgot to punish the girls and even funded their plane tickets home.

Yohji looked to Sarah. He had a sly grin on his lips because she would be in Japan for a few days near the port. He whispered into her ear, causing her to blush, and he gave her a kiss before leaving the ship.

Ken tenderly kissed Alex goodbye and promised that he would keep in touch with her somehow. He arranged for a taxi to take her and Kristi to he airport. Alex glomped him and then Sarah as she headed down the gangplank.

Kristi walked with Aya silently toward the taxi after saying goodbye to Sarah. Aya and Kristi had said their farewells away from the others and Aya stared into her eyes. Somehow they would keep in touch, even if just to keep her safe from Crawford's reach.

Sarah watched them go from the railing of the ship and waved. "Now that was an adventure indeed."

Kristi and Alex waved in the taxi. On the plane Alex stared out the window at the plane's wing.

"Thinking about Ken?"

Alex nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll have much to remember him by," Kristi said looking off distantly.

Alex looked to her, noticing two different colored cloaks peeking out from her bag. "I'm sure we'll remember this adventure in different ways."

Kristi nodded and absently hummed:

_Masquerade. . .  
Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade. . .  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you. . ._

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Hope all you enjoyed the voyage! Thanks for sticking with us if you've read this far. I love writing things for my friends and then sharing them with others. (as for the song I really like _The Phantom of the Opera_).Also, I do enjoy reviews (wink wink, nudge nudge, gentle shove). 


End file.
